


Credit

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Definitions, Gen, Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: Credit. What a funny word that was. Did anyone still know what it meant?
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 11





	Credit

**4: Credit**

* * *

Summary: Credit. What a funny word that was. Did anyone still know what it meant?

Words: 712

Spoilers: None.

* * *

Scott had always had an odd relationship with words. Not all words, certain words.

He wasn't John, who loved books and language and took to them as easily as a bird did to the sky. He wasn't Virgil either, who had kindled a love of words for their artistry. He wasn't Gordon, who had favourites and loved language for its… potential. Nor was he Alan, who had found words to be a struggle, but come to like them.

He couldn't say he hated them. There were just certain ones that he took issue with. Words which didn't make sense, or that no one really knew what they meant, or that could have multiple meanings with different spellings. They really never made any sense to him.

There was one which flew to mind, which fit into many of the categories set aside for words he… disliked, to be nice. It was a word he'd heard all too often in his life too.

Credit.

As in;

Unlimited credit, or financial credit, or total credits, or payment credits, or invisible credits, or taking credits, or giving credits, or to credit a name, or to gain educational credit, or mark-worthy credit, or good reputational credit… _Credit_ ,

 _As in_ …?

Well, which meaning did people expect him to take? It hardly seemed right to him that one word was allowed to mean so many varied things, and yet, be a word that seemed to hold regard. You never really said credit like it was a dark, banned word. Usually people desperately sought-after credit; whether to keep themselves afloat or to be praised.

Scott supposed he'd been lucky in never needing to look for monetary credit, but he knew the battle to gain it in education. After that, he'd never had to put up much of a fight for it. He was a great pilot and the Air Force had loved him. But maybe a little too much, for he heard little else but the word for those few years, thrown around in many forms, but always in some kind of praise.

" _Credit where credit is due."_

That's what everyone usually says.

" _You're a credit to the family."_

That's what all those high-brow types say.

" _Give yourself some credit."_

That's what all the supporters say.

_You can measure a person by who they give credit to._

That was what he believed.

Dad had used to quote President Truman, _"it is amazing what you can accomplish if you do not care who gets the credit,"_ and Scott supposed he could understand how International Rescue had come about with that in mind. They did of course, usually get all the credit, but Dad had never seemed to care for that.

The rescue was what mattered.

And he liked that, not needing to think about anything but the rescue. If people wanted to credit him with their survival, then they could. But he no longer had to listen, to weight himself against the merits he earnt or was awarded.

He could just be, and do, and feel… without giving credit a second thought. And things were better that way, he found, like there was suddenly less pressure, just… existence.

Scott had an odd relationship with certain words. And credit was one of those many…A funny word that he questioned if anyone still knew the meaning of. When you gave a word _that many meanings_ could you ever come to know its true meaning again?

He mused that over for a long time.

His annoyance with the word bubbling.

Credit.

Stupid word. Unnecessary in many, many ways and forms.

But people sought it: so it would remain.  
Like those precious gems men scoured the Earth for.  
If there was a want, or need, it would remain.

John had once told him, for all that he'd been able to understand the long linguistical changes, that the word 'credit' was Latin. Why his brother had learnt a language barely spoken now had always

_Credere._

It meant believe or trust apparently, none of this modern-day rubbish.

Scott liked to believe that International Rescue was a credit to the world because people could believe and trust in them, not because they sought reward or acclaim.

One day, he hoped they could reclaim that word.

Credere, _not_ credit.


End file.
